A supply chain plan describes items to be procured and operations to be performed by a supply chain network in order to deliver a product to a customer. Constraints may be placed on a supply chain network, for example, limitations on the availability of materials from a supplier. Due to constraints, a supply chain network may not be able to satisfy all customer demand, and some customer demand may have to be delayed in order to maximize overall customer satisfaction. As a result, generating a supply chain plan that optimizes customer satisfaction while respecting constraints of the supply chain network poses a challenge for supply chain network managers.